Beauty and the Beast
by chocolate6996
Summary: She is beauty and he is the beast will his heart ever change or be locked away forever?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi so here is the first chapter of Beauty and the Beast a fable version with help from OptimisticPessimist12 so enjoy! :)**

* * *

A shadowy figure wearing a dark, mysterious cloak walked up to the mansion that belonged to Reaver. The mysterious figure looked around to see if they were being followed, it was night time, as well as a full moon, they could hear the balverines howling in Silverpines. They knocked on the door, and few minutes later they heard footsteps and the door was opened by a butler named Barry, he was surprised that someone was there at that time of night.

"I'm sorry, but Master Reaver will not be receiving any visitors."

The figure walked closer to the butler, then took their hood off, revealing it was the queen of Albion. He saw her hair was down, all natural and flowing as the wind blew through it. Barry was shocked to see her and blushed a little, though he saw that she was holding a letter, 'Reaver' written on it.

"Give this to Reaver."

Barry looked down at the letter then back up to see that the queen was gone.

He closed the door and went to Reaver's office, where Reaver would normally work or sit by the fireplace with a glass of wine in his hand, staring into the fire. He never understood why his master would do that, but he was grateful for what his master had done for him.

He knocked on the door, waiting to hear for a reply to his knock.

"Come in."

He walked in and closed the door behind him, he saw his master sitting by the fireplace.

"There is a letter here for you, sir," he said as he tried his best not to sound scared of what would happen after his master was done reading the letter. He gave it to him and took a few steps back.

Reaver opened the letter and began to read.

_"Dear Reaver,_

_Meet me in the war room tomorrow at one 'o clock sharp. We need to talk. Let's just say it's about our arrangement and your promise._

_P.S. Don't be late._

_From,_

_The Queen"_

He folded the letter and put it in his pocket as he turned to look at Barry.

"It seems that the queen wants me to see her."


	2. Chapter 2

**hi guys sorry for putting the second chapter on so late I've had a few problems at school anyway enjoy! :)**

* * *

Reaver had woken up tired from having not much sleep because of the nightmares. He looked at the clock and saw he had to see the queen soon, he was looking forward to seeing her for once.

Barry came in with some tea and a newspaper, putting it on the desk near his bed and laid out his clothes. Barry looked at Reaver, bowed, then left the room. Reaver was puzzled at how Barry was acting. Normally, Barry would ask how he slept, but he guessed that something was bothering him.

He got out of his bed, feeling the cold floor that his feet touched, walking up to the desk. He saw his breakfast and the letter he received from the queen last night. He put the letter into the drawer, sat down, and ate his breakfast. It was nothing special, a few pieces of toast. He took a sip of his tea and opened the newspaper to see that it showed a picture of a hero holding a sword in the air and at the top, in big font, it said "HEROS RETURING?"

Reaver was disgusted by it, it reminded him too much about how he helped Sparrow defeat Lucien. All the pain he had to suffer with his building being attacked, to giving his power to Sparrow and Lucien, then going on an awful trip with Garth. He remembered how Sparrow use to say: "But, you're the hero of skill." He wished he wasn't, then he wouldn't have had to deal with all the mess she created.

He brought his mind back to the present and saw that it was time he left for the castle. He grabbed his gun, placing it into his holster as he went to the carriage that awaited him.

The ride to Bowerstone Castle was always boring. He would look out the window and see people doing their everyday thing, buying food, working, and talking about the same old rubbish. But, as he went past his factories, he saw a sign saying: "Closed until further notice." This made him angry. He now knew why he was seeing the queen. That was about his factories, she closed them down but he would get them back. He was determined to get what belongs to him.

The carriage stopped by the castle stairs that lead to the entrance, one of the guards walked up to the carriage door and opened it for him. He bent down as he got out so his top hat would not fall off, and he started walking to the stairs with his cane that made a clicking sound after his boots did. Once he entered the castle, all the servants and maids looked at him in fear then turned around to do their jobs. He walked up the stairs, two guards stopping him in his tracks one he got the top.

"Where are you going?" asked one of the guards.

Reaver smirked at them and pulled out his gun, holding it out to show to the guards.

"I am Reaver, so I suggest you let me go through, or my bullet will."

Without the guards thinking twice they moved aside to let him pass. He tipped his hat to them then carried on walking to the war room.

Once he got to the doors, instead of knocking, he walked right in to see the queen standing by the map, looking down at it. He always admired her body, he thought that she deserved someone better and not that weak husband of hers. She was pretty, but it was her body he found more attractive. Her curves, her smooth skin, he wanted to bed her ever since he first saw her.

She turned around and smiled at him. He smiled in return as he bowed to her.

"Well, hello, your majesty." He always found that amusing. He remembered when she was just a princess, then to a rebel hero, and now a queen.

"Hello, Reaver. How are you?" she went to her desk and picked up two empty glasses and started filling one with wine.

"Never better, your majesty. I see you have made a few changes."

She knew he was talking about his factories. She had closed them, but he made it happen. She didn't really want to close them, but she had no choice. She finally filled the second glass and handed it to him, not replying to what he said.

"Come, come, your majesty, we both know what you did to my factories," Reaver said, taking a sip of his wine.

"You gave me no choice, Reaver," the queen said, saying his name in disgust.

Reaver looked at the queen, trying to look innocent.

"Your majesty, I have done nothing."

He could see after saying that the queen was becoming angry with him.

"Reaver, don't lie to me. You broke your promise to me. I have evidence."

He could tell by the tone of her voice that she wanted to kill him. The whole time they talked, he just smirked at her, which annoyed her most. It looked like he never took things seriously.

"Oh, alright, your majesty, you caught me. But, you know, if I cut down the working hours we will get less money and less weapons for the soldiers. We both know how much you struggled when you were trying to get ready for the battle against the Crawler, and, you don't know, there might be another battle when you at least expect it."

The queen knew he was right. If he did cut down the working hours they would get less money and they would start to struggle for food. Not only that, but people would leave Albion. For weapons, they would be attacked and she would lose her kingdom.

"You broke your promise, Reaver, and now you leave me with no choice but to banish you from Bowerstone. You are never to return, you are not allowed visit, nothing. And if you do return, you will be put in prison to wait for death, and if anyone comes with you, or tries to help you, they will suffer the same fate as you."

Reaver was shocked at what she said. He knew that she could be strict sometimes, but he never thought she had the guts to say it to him. He couldn't let her win, it would show that he is weak and a push over. He wasn't having this.

"I'm sorry, your majesty, but I'm not leaving, whether you like it or not."

Even though he had a smirk on his face, he was being serious and she could tell. She knew how dangerous he could be when people were messing with him, he wasn't afraid to kill anybody.

"Then you will go to prison and be sentenced to death."

She now had one hand on her hip while the other still holding the glass of wine. Reaver swallowed the last of the wine and put the empty glass down. He slowly walked up to her with a dangerous look in his eye.

"I would be careful who you mess with. Even though you're the queen, you don't control everyone."

Page and Ben walked in, worried about what was happening. Reaver turned around smirked.

"Well, hello Ben and Page, we were just talking about business, so you can leave now."

They knew he was lying, he would have left by now and they would always see him sitting in the chair like he owned the place, but he wasn't. He was standing close to the queen like he was about to kill her. They also noticed that Reaver had his hand on his gun.

"Don't talk to us like we are stupid, we heard everything outside the doors," Ben hated it when people would talk to him like he was stupid or a child.

"She said you're banished, so grab your bags and leave, Reaver," Ben said as he walked up to Reaver.

The queen noticed that Ben was close to the same height as Reaver, only a few inches smaller than him, but Ben didn't care how tall or strong the guy was, he would always have a fight, no matter what.

"You should watch that tongue of yours, because I could put a bullet right into your skull," Reaver said.

The queen and Page both looked at each other and knew that they needed to stop this before it become much worse. Then, the two guards that stopped Reaver at the stairs came in.

"Is everything alright, your majesty?" The queen saw the two guards and smiled at them.

"Yes, Reaver is now leaving, so you may escort him out," She replied, Reaver turning to look at her. She could see that he was annoyed by this, so he went with the guards, but before he left the room he stood by the door.

"I will come back, and I will get my factories back, your majesty."

He was determined and he would do anything, even if it was killing her.

He walked back to his carriage and told the driver to head back to his mansion. He was furious about what happened, he should have bribed her or seduced her to get them back, but it was too late. There was no way getting them back. Or, was there?

He knew of a great place where he could live and prepare his plan to get his factories back, and this time he would get them. He could feel it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about the chapter taking so long guys I was going to post it for Halloween but I was too busy having fun so enjoy. :)**

* * *

A few years had passed, and many things changed Albion. People were able to pay taxes and there were less people on the streets, starving and begging for money.

People were happier as well, not having to work over hours and having to go home so exhausted from the harsh rules that Reaver gave them. The queen now controlled the factories, and, with the help of Page, her best friend, the workers were paid more and had longer breaks. The people that were on the streets were given job opportunities and given a little bit of money for their troubles.

Bowerstone Old Quarter was the best place to buy many things, from food to jewellery. It was always busy and noisy with people trying to persuade others to buy their things, and people meeting up and talking.

As people were doing their daily shopping, they saw a girl, but they noticed she wasn't an ordinary girl. She was wearing a long pink dress and a brown cape covering her face and most of her body. They presumed she was rich, but they couldn't understand why she was walking in the district.

The girl saw that everyone was looking at her, but she just ignored them. She looked around the many types of shops and saw a vender that was selling toys, her eyes immediately caught the white bear with a blue ribbon bow around its neck. The bear had blue eyes, just like the bow to match it, and had a sweet smile on its face.

"Excuse me, how much is the bear?" she asked.

The shop owner turned around and was surprised that someone had, finally, came to buy something from him. He hadn't had anyone buy from his shop for three weeks, and he was close to closing it for good.

"Ten gold," he said with a smile.

She got out a little bag and took out ten gold, handing it to him. He took the gold and put it in the bag that was attached to his trousers.

"Thank you. I hope you come again," he said.

She removed her hood to reveal her long blonde wavy hair; she had natural red lips and blue crystal eyes. He couldn't believe his eyes, he had never seen someone so beautiful in his life.

She smiled and walked off while holding the teddy in her hands. She was so excited, she couldn't wait to get home to her family.

It took her an hour to walk back home, she lived in Millfields, and she had to walk the long way since there were bandits and balverines around.

She got to the door and opened it. She looked around to see decorations all around the house, and in the corner near the fire place were presents. She smiled,took a tag, and wrote on it.

_To my little sister,_

_Happy birthday._

_Love, from your big sister, Sophia_

She attached it to the bear and placed it on top of the other presents. She looked around to see that her family weren't in, so she decided to go to the library. She loved singing, playing music, drawing, but her favourite pastime was reading. It made her feel happy, and always took her to another place. She went outside, closed the door behind her, and went to Bowerstone Market.

She looked around, seeing that many shops had changed. They were repainted and fixed, they all looked brand new.

She walked to the library and opened the door to see that it wasn't busy, which was the way she liked it. Peaceful. She saw the owner wasn't in. She looked around the store, seeing many types of books. Horror, romance, and many others, but she was looking for a history book. She was very interested in learning about the Old Kingdom and what it was like. In the far back of the shop was a book that was covered in dust. She blew the dust off, and it said 'The Old Kingdom'. She picked it up and nearly dropped it from just how heavy it was. She found a table, laid it on the table top, and sat down. She opened the book to see on the first page what content it had, a whole row of titles of each part of the book. Her eye caught the title 'Heroes'. She looked for the first page, saw a hero, and started to read.

_'Hammer, The Hero of Strength, was born in Oakfield. She was a monk for most of her life until she met a Hero, who became her best friend and helped the Hero with two others.'_

She saw that the hero known as Hammer was holding, what some people thought a massive rock on a stick, but it was a hammer. She was wearing armour, but she was more amazed how strong she looked. She turned to the next page to see another Hero called Garth, but he wasn't the same as Hammer. He was called The Hero of Will, also known as magic.

_'Garth, The Hero of Will, was born in Samarkand. He worked for Lord Lucien until he, one day, had an argument with him and left. But, he was seen again ten years later, mysteriously, and was wanted for treason with three other Heroes. Once Lord Lucien died, he left for his home with another Hero, who was curious about his home.'_

She saw he was holding a book, but he wasn't touching it, it was being lifted by magic and it looked like he was reading it. She could see that he had blue, bright lines going through his body. He had white hair and was wearing something she couldn't tell covering his one eye, and there were scrolls hanging from his coat.

Sophia was very interested in magic, but not as much as guns. She found them fascinating and always wanted to use one, but her father thought guns weren't for ladies and that she was to be an elegant lady. But, she didn't want that, she wanted to be free.

She turned over to see a blank page, which made her confused. So, she went to see the librarian.

"Um, excuse me, miss, but it seems this book is missing a page," Sophia said.

The librarian looked at her puzzled face and walked up to her. She looked down at the book, she also saw the page was blank.

"I'm sorry, but this page had to be removed," The librarian replied.

Sophia didn't understand, she thought the book would have pages that would have pictures or writing in it, but it didn't. It wasn't normal, and it would have also been classed as damaged. She closed the book and put it back in the place she found it.

"Why did it have to be removed?" she asked.

The librarian looked outside to see if there were any guards, she then turned to look at Sophia.

"Come with me," the librarian whispered.

She walked to a curtain and opened it, revealing another room. She looked at Sophia as she walked into the room, and the librarian walked in behind her. There were two seats, Sophia sat in one and the librarian sat in the opposite seat.

"So, what is it that you want to know?" the librarian asked.

"I want to know what was on the page that was removed," Sophia said.

The librarian laid back in her chair, then she spoke.

"There was a hero called Reaver, he was the Hero of Skill. He was a pirate, then, years later, he became an industrialist. He was very rich, but he was very evil. People said he killed people unless he got what he wanted, others said he was a Hero, as in a good person. But, I never understood why they said that, but apparently he has something very dark. Darker than The Crawler that our queen defeated."

"What is it?" Sophia asked.

She found this very strange, the other two heroes she read about, they were normal, but this hero called Reaver seemed dark and wasn't really what people would call a Hero.

"No one knows, but the old king met this dark thing and had his youth taken by it. People say that the queen knows what it is, maybe you should go to her. But not now, it's getting dark," said the librarian.

Sophia looked outside to see the sun was going down, and her family would be home now. Also, it would take her an hour to get there. She turned to the librarian.

"Thank you for telling me about this Hero," she smiled at the librarian and walked out the shop.

She started to shiver from the coldness, she wrapped her cape around her. but she could feel her feet were freezing. She walked faster than she would usually, since she didn't want to stay in this coldness for long.

As she walked through the forest, she heard a twig snap. She turned around and saw nothing but bushes and trees. She shook her head, thinking that it was a rabbit or something. A few minutes later, she heard rustling in the bushes. She knew something wasn't right, she got out her dagger that was in her bag. She always took her dagger encase she had to defend herself. She saw a shadow in the bushes, her heart began to pound quickly as the shadow walked out of the bushes. It was man, it was Nick.

Sophia sighed, placed her dagger back in her bag, and carried on walking as if he wasn't there. He then walked right in front of her, blocking her path.

"What do you want, Nick?" Sophia asked, very annoyed.

"Sophia, you're beautiful and I don't understand why someone so beautiful is single," he said.

"Nick, I don't want to marry you, so leave me alone," Sophia said, walking around him. She was then stopped again by him.

"But, you have to marry someone one day," Nick said.

"Yes, but it won't be you, and it never will be," Sophia said.

She then walked away from him and carried on walking home. She couldn't stand Nick, he wasn't her type, he didn't like any of the things she did. He was disgusting, annoying, and lazy. She had known him ever since they were little kids, and she has always hated him. He was never into adventures or weapons, like she was, and she could tackle him down if she chose to.

She finally reached home and opened the door to see that the presents were gone, and so was the teddy she bought. Instead, she saw her parents sitting in chairs, drinking tea. They looked at her and her mother was the first to speak.

"Where were you? We were starting to get worried about you," her mother said, hugging her after she spoke.

"I'm sorry, mother, but Nick was stopping me from getting back. He kept asking me to marry him," she replied with a tone of annoyance, being reminded of what happened.

"Oh, well, it doesn't matter now, as long as your back home safe." Her mother smiled at her.

Sophia smiled back, she knew that her sister was asleep, so she decided to go to sleep as well.

"Good night, mother and father," she said as she headed for the stairs.

"Good night, Sophia," they both replied

Sophia walked into her bedroom and laid down in her bed, thinking about The Hero of Skill. She was so confused and interested about this Hero. She didn't understand why the page about him was removed from the book. That the librarian had to talk about the Hero so secretly, as if he's dangerous. She decided that tomorrow, she would ask her parents and the queen about this Hero. She slowly closed her eyes and everything turned black.


End file.
